Dirty Thoughts
by ideca
Summary: WARNING! Yaoi story, my loves. If you hate it don't read it. Kabuto is in for some punishment but who will teach him his lesson? Kabutoxsurprise
1. Punishment

Bandaid: ;D Oh yeah! second story to my Naruto drabble series. This, featuring _my_ favorite character, would have to be my favorite so far that i've written.

DEDICATED: This story is dedicated to the one and only ' The Rouge Fox ' who has ben editing my stories for me and giving me inspiration to write this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the pants im wearing and my ipod. The shirt is my friends and im only barrowing it until the laundry is done.

* * *

He couldn't help imagining the pale face of his '_master_;' waiting and hoping that, against all odds, he would be the next victim to his master's... Playful wishes. He could imagine the moaning, the groaning, and the bodies intertwined in a dance that one could only dream of. 

Oh dear lord, his imagination getting the best of him. If anything, he would need a cold shower. Maybe _THAT_ would help calm his mind... And his body. As his master called on him, his thoughts seemed to grow and his body seemed to heat up at the thought of pleasurable 'punishments.'

Walking faster, his thoughts became more vivid and more... '_Dirty_.' He was almost to his room when he heard it. A voice that he knew oh so well sending his mind into even _MORE_ pleasurable thoughts. Tempting; so very tempting. Turning so he could control his blush and cover the swell in his pants.

Oh, how the world seemed against him. There he stood, leaning his slim, pale body against the almost beige-colored walls-- shirt open to expose pale, delicate skin; silky black hair contrasting sharply against his pale skin; golden eyes smoldering.

"Kabuto, you seem to be avoiding me of late... why is that?"

His silky snake-like voice reached his ears as he stared at his master.

"Avoiding you? Whatever do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?"

Was his reply; it was a bit shaky as images kept flashing.

Orochimaru came forward off the wall, hips shaking slightly -seductively tempting his mind to spew up even more thoughts and images. Smirking, Orochimaru finally reached Kabuto and leaned in, eyes flashing.

"_Don't_. Lie to me."

He said hissing slightly, brushing lips against lips. Electric shocks were sent down Kabuto's spine as his brain finally overloaded and closed down.

Again he felt those cold, beautifully tempting lips on his own, but harder this time. Suddenly they were at his neck, biting and sucking; he let out a moan as Orochimaru bit down on the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder. Orochimaru chuckled and whispered,

"You've been a very bad boy, Kabuto. I think that... You need to be _punished_."

Oh, how his legs would be hurting the next morning, but it was worth it. It was definitely worth it...

* * *

Bandaid: So how was it my dah'lings? Did you _enjoy_ it? I might write a sequal chapter to this, it depends on the reviews. 

Random voice: Yes, yes so review.

_R&R DAH'LINGS!!! The Great Bandaid_


	2. A little bit of pleasure?

Bandaid: Here, here! As I promised I wrote the sequal. I got alot of lovely reviews and boy did I find out something about myself.

... I LOVE YOU ALL! I don't mind if I get one or two requests for something weather its Naruto related or not.

DISCLAIMER :: Dah'lings I don't own anything except for the plot.

* * *

Kabuto lost all thought; not noticing the empty dark room he was pushed into. All he felt was those searing hot lips pressed against his, and those wandering hands cold against his bare skin as they moved up under his shirt.

A moan here and there escaped from him. The pleasure was wonderful; simply pure lust. All of his thoughts thrown out the window.

Suddenly, a nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder caused a breathy moan of his lover's name to escape his lips. "Orochimaru-sa-sama... Mnnnmm!"

The noise was heavenly to Orochimaru's ears. He wanted to hear more. He shed his shirt like the snake he was as he pushed Kabuto down on the bed; having gotten Kabuto's top off moments before.

Leaning down to the younger male's chest, he sucked on some skin; enjoying Kabuto's moans and groans.

The next thing to go was Kabuto's pants, then the rest of his own clothes. Orochimaru gently pulled down Kabuto's pants; he pulled them down so slowly, stopping everything else he was doing, despite Kabuto's protests.

Shushing him with a finger, Orochimaru smirked and said, "I told you I was going to punish you, didn't I?"

Eyes going wide, Kabuto mouthed an '_Oh_' before gasping as Orochimaru flipped him over and entered. The pain was intense, but being a medic-nin Kabuto was used to the sting, as Orochimaru wasted no time.

The feeling of just pure naked skin against skin gave the overall feeling of heat. Like fire in his blood, Orochimaru fought against going faster then he wanted, he wanted to hear it instead. He wanted to hear Kabuto's breathy moans and the many gasps of pleasure. He secretly wondered if Kabuto was slightly masochistic, but shook the thought out of his head.

Kabuto's mind was in utter chaos. He just wanted to scream out at Orochimaru for going so slow; but at the same time he didn't want Orochimaru to go fast. If he went fast it would be over too soon. The immense feelings of pleasure and pain mixed together like two good alcohols, he didn't want it to ever stop. He wanted it to keep on going.

Orochimaru, seeing that Kabuto wasn't going to give in, stopped his punishment. Kabuto, with his face pressed against the sheets, turned slightly; a bit dazed, lip bleeding, and supporting a slight blush.

Before Kabuto could open his mouth, Orochimaru, with his silky voice, whispered into Kabuto's ear; nibbling on it as he murmured.

"Beg for it. I want to hear you beg..."

Kabuto blinked and said in a whiney voice "Please Orochimaru-sama don- don't stop."

"That's it, boy?" Orochimaru asked casually, slightly disappointed; but Kabuto turned him on with that whiney voice and that innocent blush.

"Uhhhm, please don't stop-- ah..." Kabuto tried again; moaning only to gasp when Orochimaru started again. Pounding into him faster and hard then before with a nip at his neck.

It didn't take long for the fire to return. The feelings of desire and lust. Manipulating them like little toy soldiers. Erasing anything that would cause them to hold back or stop. The intense pleasure making even Orochimaru forget about punishing the male beneath him.

"Ahem." Orochimaru blinked stopping midway thrust to look at the open door. Kabuto whined at having Orochimaru stop for the second time. Looking at where his master was looking they both saw the silhouette of the owner of the room.

The shape stepped into the room allowing the two to see who interrupted them, with a raised eyebrow the person, turning out to be the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, asked "What are you doing in _my_ room?"

Both of the adults straightened up. Slightly embarrassed at being caught in an action that caused so much pleasure it should be illegal; and being caught by one so young.

Both quickly reached for their clothes and dressed, quickly walking out of the room. Before splitting ways, Orochimaru leaned over and whispered to Kabuto, giving a final nip at the white haired boy's earlobe.

"I'll finish this later."

* * *

Bandaid: I wasn't at my total best when I wrote this but due to my lovely beta, there at least shouldn't be any spelling mistakes.

_R&R DAH'LINGS!!! - The Great Bandaid_


	3. BONUS CHAPTER

**BAN: **:D Hello my lovely readers-- and those of you who still had this story on alert-- even _AFTER_ I had finished.  
So lets get down to business. This is a Bonus Chapter. Why a bonus? Because I was looking at it and I nticed that people still had it on alert and I left it with a bit off a hanger. So I thought. Why not add more? Well...  
I couldn't come up with a reason so here you go.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the laptop I'm typing this on.

Dirty Thoughts Bonus Chapter.

.

.

.

.

**RECAP:**

_The shape stepped into the room allowing the two to see who interrupted them, with a raised eyebrow the person, turning out to be the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, asked "What are you doing in **my** room?"_

_Both of the adults straightened up. Slightly embarrassed at being caught in an action that caused so much pleasure it should be illegal; and being caught by one so young._

_Both quickly reached for their clothes and dressed, quickly walking out of the room. Before splitting ways, Orochimaru leaned over and whispered to Kabuto, giving a final nip at the white haired boy's earlobe._

_"I'll finish this later."_

.

.

.

It had been at least a week till then and Kabuto slightly wondered if Orochimaru forgot that promise... or was that a threat? He couldn't tell. Either way, the memories of that night kept rushing threw Kabuto's head of grey hair causing discomfort, and, as always the need of a cold shower.

He was half tempted to hunt for that snake bastard. Half tempted to find and smash his lips against his masters. Half tempted to rip both their clothes off while roaming his hands over Orochimaru's godlike body. Half tempted to...

Snapping his head out of those delicious thoughts, Kabuto stood up slamming his hands down onto the desk in front of him. Growling slightly he stalked out of his office and down to his room where hopefully a cold shower would do him justice.

Oh how he felt bad for any passing person who bothered to get in his way. But at the moment Kabuto really didn't care. He wanted a shower-- No! He needed a shower. Not even that! He needed Orochimaru. He needed him thrusting into him fulfilling him. He wanted that over and over again never stopping. He didn't care if Orochimaru thought nothing more of him that a little play toy to do as he wished as long as he _played with him_.

"Damnit to hell!" Kabuto growled out as the very thought of being fulfilled pushed him a lit bit further as he fumbled with the doorknob before managing to open the door without ripping it off. Now in the room, he slammed the door shut, leaning against it, his breath heavy and ragged.

In a flash his socks and shoes were gone, pants were off and his boxers laying forgotten on the ground as he stumbled toward the bathroom getting his shirt off. He threw his glasses on the sink and ripped out his hair tie. He gasped at the slight pain of some stray hairs were caught on the tie. Pulling on the shower nozzle he leaned hazardly with his eyes closed against the cool cold tiles and the freezing cold water splashed onto his seemly burning skin.

The cold water bouncing off his skin didn't seem to have any effect on cooling him down as flashes of _that_ night kept replaying over and over.

Reaching he grabbed his fully erect member, groaning at the contact.

Soon enough he was pumping his hand up and down along his length in time with each of Orochimaru's thrust in his memories. The thought alone as he pleasured himself was enough to send him over the edge as he orgasmed. Opening his eyes in a daze, the cold feeling of the water finally found it's way past the burning he felt on his skin. He brought his hand up from his member and looked at the milky white liquid covering his hand. Little by little it got washed away by the shower.

Feeling at peace, Kabuto waited under the cold water for an extra minute or two until he was positive the memories wouldn't pop leaving him with the need for another cold shower.

Counting the one he just took, it was the 16th time since he was left hanging with that threat. That promise of desire and lust. Of lust, and as much as he loved replaying the memories over and over in his head he was left wanting it more and more.

Turning the shower off, Kabuto quickly stepped out grabbing the nearby towel. Wiping his face with it, he then wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his glasses not bothering with tying his hair back up.

Walking out of the bathroom towards his shirt he bent down and picked it up only to drop it in shock. For none other then our beloved sexy snake, Orochimaru, sat on his bed. Eyeing him up with a smirk.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto murmured, gulping a bit.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said in husky, almost orgasmic, lust filled voice.

Just hearing the godlike man say his name. Saying his name _that_ low... and _that_ sensual. Oh God, Kabuto felt like another shower.

Was this a dream? Was this a hallucination? No. It couldn't be, because every other dream he could never even imagine Orochimaru sounding... that... good.

Lips on lips, in a heated monstrous kiss. Filled with hunger, filled with want, filled with desire and need.

Kabuto found himself pushed down onto his bed. The towel long gone and even Orochimaru's clothes seemed to have never been on the man in the first place.

That fast and that quick, Kabuto found himself in a very familiar position with his stomach on the bed face biting into sheets as Orochimaru pushed himself into the younger boy.

Both moaning out in pleasure.

He retracted then thrust in again and again and then it stopped. '_It stopped? Why did it stop?!_' was Kabuto's frantic thoughts as he whined and writhed wanting Orochimmmmmmaru to continue.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru's voice threatened in his ear, "Kabuto... this _IS_ your room, correct? Not Sasuke's?"

_'That's it?! That's all he wanted too ask__?'_ Kabuto shouted mentally. Then of course he could understand _why_, his master asked. He didn't want an interruption.

In a whiny, breathy voice Kabuto replied "Nngh... y-yes Orochima-maru-sama. Ple-please oh please don't stop." Before then biting the sheets again trying to thrust his hips back into Orochimaru's. Tried but failed as Orochimaru gripped the younger boy's ass firmly, not allowing any movement.

Orochimaru seemingly satisfied with his answer complied with not only his own desires but Kabuto's as well.

Soon again they were back into the familiar rythm with Kabuto's constant begging for more, because if he didn't Orochimaru would stop until he did.

It was like a game. A game they both enjoyed and didn't want to end.

Then finally like all good games, it had to end. With a couple more powerful thrusts and Orochimaru reaching one hand down and wrapping around Kabuto's own erected member, Orochimaru pumped it with his hand to meet each thrust he gave and he thrusted to each pump.

It was enough to send Kabuto over the edge, spilling his juices all over Orochimaru's carefully skilled hand. In turn, Orochimaru gave one final thrust before his own climax. Still inside the Kabuto as he laid onto the boys body he leaned to the younger's ear nibbling and biting before whispering to Kabuto's ever delight, "_Those dirty thoughts are what make me want to punish you._"

.

.

Fin

.

.

**BAN:** :D I hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter because now I have to go take a very cold shower.

Orochimaru: You go do that, and when you're done _I_ wont be on _your_ bed.

Ban: D: why not?! --wait... wait.. never mind. -wiggles eyebrow- You go visit your gray haired lover now.

Orochimaru: -slinks off-

Ban: REMEMBER I WANT GRANDKIDS ;D

Randomperson: -whispers- _D__on't think anyone's told her two guys can't have children. _

Ban: D8 they can't?

. . . . .

R&R


End file.
